


What About Me?

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, happy super late birthday hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Seonghwa is not the only one that wants a baby...
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	What About Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii  
> am I posting this a thousand years later? hell yeah i am  
> but I still hope you enjoy  
> remember to stay hydrated and safe and byee

Hongjoong sighs as he gets up from his spot on the couch, reading the text on his phone. He doesn't want to go back to the studio, hell, he just came back. He freezes mid-step when he hears his own voice coming from one of the bedrooms, his eyebrows knitting. 

He comes closer to each of the doors, a small smile making itself visible on his face when he hears it more clearly from San's and Yunho's room. He laughs to himself, are they watching their old v-lives? 

He listens some more, leaning against the nearest wall quietly, his smile falling off when he hears a scoff and then Seonghwa's voice talking over his own. By what he can hear he can tell what v-live they are watching and so he places his hand on the handle, slowly opening the door and peaking in. 

He looks at San in surprise when he sees only him, sitting on Yunho's bunk with his phone in his hand, the v-live he and Seonghwa did playing on it. He was right, it is the one he thought, the one they did in Japan after k-con. He looks at San, closing the door and coming closer.

"What are you doing?"

He asks, laughing, his laughter dying down when San glares at him through his lashes. He frowns softly, confused. San then locks his phone, putting it to the side before turning so his back is facing the leader. Hongjoong frowns deeper, sitting at the edge of the bed with his hand resting on San's thigh.

"What's wrong?"

He asks, moving his hand up and down. He should worry about his work too, Eden texted him that he needs him in the studio as soon as possible but his members were always more important to him, especially San. San shivers and shakes his hand off, huffing to himself. 

Hongjoong looks at him in confusion, the frown still on his face. What is going on? Did he do something to make the younger upset? Did he say something to make him upset? He moves his hand away, leaning back to look at San properly, only to see him turn away.

"Sannie, what's wrong?"

He asks again, his tone softer in hope of getting the vocalist to tell him what is going on with him. San looks at him with a frown, reaching around for Shiber and clutching him close to his chest.

"I want a baby too..."

He mumbles and Hongjoong's eyes widen. Did he hear that correctly? He sits up again, looking at San in disbelief.

"What?"

He asks, wanting to know if he actually heard what he thinks he heard. San suddenly sits up, his glassy eyes staring into the leader's, sending a shiver down his spine. Hongjoong feels panic creeping up on him, his hands moving towards San but stopping halfway when the boy opens his mouth to talk again.

"I said I want a baby too but you never offered to make me one."

He says and Hongjoong freezes, wanting to laugh but feeling too bad to do so. He looks at San with an apologetic expression, shifting closer. He didn't know that a simple and, to him, funny statement would make San feel this way.

"Sannie, you do know that I was kidding right?"

He says, hoping to make the situation better. San rolls his eyes and lays back down, looking even more upset than when Hongjoong entered the room.

"I don't care."

San mumbles and Hongjoong sighs, not knowing what exactly he should say. He doesn't know how to make it better. San has to know he was just joking around. He can't even tell if the younger is jealous or just upset that he said what he did. He thought it was funny, not that Seonghwa laughed but to him it was funny when he said it.

"San ah... it's not even-"

"I don't care."

Hongjoong starts again but get cut off almost right away. The vocalist then sits up and gets close to the leader's face, an angry expression on his face. Hongjoong frowns a little, his own emotions mixing. He wants to explain himself. He wants to talk even though he doesn't know what to say, but San won't let him. 

The younger just won't let him say a word without interrupting and telling him he doesn't care. He is sure San is upset because he said he would make Seonghwa a baby and he understands why that would make him upset, but the other man won't let him explain that it was a joke or apologize in any way. 

It's starting to get on his nerves. 

San then sits back on his heels and scoffs, crossing his arms on his chest. He then turns his head, only keeping his eyes on Hongjoong to give him a dirty look and let another scoff leave his mouth. Hongjoong knows exactly what he is trying to do.

"That's it."

Hongjoong mumbles before reaching forward to unwrap San's arms and making them both fall on the bed. San's eyes widen once his back meets the sheets, frantically scanning over Hongjoong's face. The frown stays on the older's face as he stares down at San, a hot feeling spreading in the pit of his stomach.

"You want a baby huh? I'll make you one if you want it so fucking bad."

He says, his tone harsh but not angry. San swallows thickly, feeling a painful shiver run down his back from the intense gaze Hongjoong is giving him. He can only look up at the leader as he sits back slightly, giving San and himself a bit more space. 

He can't even speak, all of his words feel like they're stuck half way in his throat, refusing to get out. Hongjoong runs a hand through his hair, his eyes sharp as he slowly eyes San's figure from his hair down to his toes and then back up even slower.

"Spread your legs."

He then commands and San nods his head quickly, a rush of adrenaline running through his veins as he does what he is told. Hongjoong smirks and lets his hands rest on the man's knees before moving them down to his inner thighs. 

He trails his fingers up, caressing the dancer's stomach under his hoodie as he shifts closer. San's breath hitches and eyes glisten, goosebumps covering his entire being. This feels good. He likes this side of Hongjoong. Rough and angry but still considerate and gentle.

Hongjoong then tugs at the waistband of his sweatpants and San nods eagerly. He is excited. Maybe a little too excited, and he is sure Hongjoong can tell by the growing bulge in his pants. The leader only chuckles before pulling the fabric down and dropping it onto the floor.

He then hooks his fingers behind the elastic of San's boxers, glancing up one last time to see him nod. He pulls them down and tosses them to the side, his warm hands sliding up the man's body and under his hoodie. He stops at his slim waist, leaning down to press their lips together. 

He is more gentle now. He doesn't want to hurt San in any way, he would never. He just wants him to realize he is the only one Hongjoong will ever touch this way. He may be doing a bad job at it right now but he will get there, San will understand.

Hongjoong then brings his hands to his own clothes, quickly taking off his pants. San looks into his eyes with lust drowning deep inside them. Hongjoong feels a shiver run down his spine because of that look. It's making him feel some sort of way and he knows San k ows what effect he has on him.

He leans down, pecking San's forehead. He wants to be gentle, San deserves to be treated nicely even after the little scene he preformed a few minutes ago. Hongjoong then moves lower, keeping his eyes locked with San's as he pressed a kiss to his neck, boting down a second later in hope of creating colorful marks.

"Hand me the lube, baby."

Hongjoong says and San nods his head, reaching behind him to grab the small bottle. The leader smiles and pops the cap off, squeezing some on his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it a little. San waits patiently, twitching slightly when he feels Hongjoong's wet fingers touch him. 

"Relax for me, angel."

Hongjoong tells him and San nods again, not trusting his voice enough to talk. After catching the nod Hongjoong pushes one finger in, waiting for San to adjust before adding more to stretch him open. 

It takes only a few minutes but Hongjoong still makes sure San feels comfortable enough to continue. He wouldn't want to continue if his boyfriend was not ready yet. When he pulls out his fingers and wipes his hand into his shirt he shifts closer, his hands resting on top of San's thighs. 

No more words are exchanged between them as Hongjoong reaches for his wallet to pull out a condom and puts it on. He lines himself up with San's entrance, looking up into his eyes and he pushes himself in. The younger grits his teeth, his searching desperately to hold onto something as Hongjoong bottoms out. 

The rapper give his boyfriend a few seconds to adjust and get comfortable before he starts moving. He is slow at first but as seconds slowly turn into minutes he speeds up and moves his hips faster. He leans closer to the other man, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"H-Hyung... Ah!"

San yelps when Hongjoong find his sweet spot, his hands pulling on Hongjoong's already worn out shirt. He was always amazed by how fast Hongjoong could find it. The older reaches up and gently strokes the man's hair in an attemp to calm him down. He smiles softly, holding himself back from the want to coo. San is shaking. He can feel his entire figure trembling in his hold.

"Shhh baby, it's fine, you're okay."

He tells him reassuringly, leaning close to bury his face in San's neck, his hips moving slower again. He smiles when the dancer's tense pose relaxes a little and he sighs, finally letting his head slowly fall back and eyes close shut. Maybe they should slow down. 

They might be moving a little too quickly, Hongjoong might be a little too rough for the younger's liking. They just properly started so they should go slower, but he can't get what San said earlier out of his head. He gets ready to face San again to ask him if that is the issue but before he can even pull away from his neck the man opens his mouth to talk.

"Please... go faster..."

San suddenly tells him and Hongjoong's heart skips a beat. Did he hear that correctly? It makes him want to laugh a little, to think he wanted to slow down for the dancer's sake but he is begging him to go faster now.

"Faster?"

He asks, his tone teasing. San whimpers and nods slightly, his voice shaking and breaking as he answers the leader.

"Y-Yes, please."

Hongjoong shakes his head and smirks. He internally shrugs, if San wants it he might as well get it. He stays still for a second, snapping his hips forward to get a loud whine in response.

"Oh my god."

San whispers under his breath, dropping his head and reaching up to grab onto Hongjoong's shirt again. The young vocalist turns his head to make the other look at him, scanning his face with his eyes before parting his lips to talk.

"Hyung... kiss me, please."

He says softly and Hongjoong's heart melts in his chest. Without a word he leans down and captures his lips in a slow kiss, savouring the taste. The vocalist tastes like coffee and as disgusting he would think that would be, he doesn't mind it. He keeps kissing him, not wanting to pull away but having to because of his need to breathe. He pants heavily, blinking slowly at San. 

"Fuck babe, I'm gonna fill you up..."

He says breathlessly, smirking at the way San's eyes sparkle because of his words. He shakes his head, looking into San's shiny eyes with his dark and lust - filled ones. San mumbles out something close to a "yes please" and Hongjoong chuckles.

"Would you like that?"

He asks teasingly and San nods his head eagerly, pulling on Hongjoong's shirt.

"Yes please, hyung."

He moans out, letting go of Hongjoong with one hand to wrap it around his member, trying to move his hand in time with Hongjoong's fast thrusts. He knows the leader is close when his thrusts get sloppy and his words slowly melt into each other. But he is close too so why wait when they could reach their climaxes together.

"Fuck, baby."

Hongjoong almost growls as he finishes, smiling at the fact that they reached their peaks at almost the same time. That's going to be a pain to clean up. They then wait for a few seconds to catch their breaths, their bodies shaking from the force of their orgasms. The leader carefully lays down next to his boyfriend, wrapping arm around him and pulling him closer. San snuggles into his chest, sighing happily.

"Hyung... do you love me?"

He asks and Hongjoong frowns softly. He looks down at the man in his arms, stroking his hair gently.

"Of course I love you, why are you asking that, you should know that I absolutely adore you by now."

He says, a hint of laughter hidden in his voice. San giggles and sighs again, smiling to himself. He looks up after a second, staring deep into Hongjoong's eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure."

He says and grins, making Hongjoong coo at his cuteness. The older then plants a quick kiss to the top of his head, humming.

"I love you San ah, I love you and only you, more than anything or anyone."

He says reassuringly. He has an idea of why San is asking him if he loves him in the first place, they did all of this because of one thing. That one thing he said. But he needs San to know that he is the only man in his life that he will ever love this way.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter (ateezlvruwu) <3


End file.
